gakuenbabysittersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 48
"Girls' Stuff" is the 48th chapter of Gakuen Babysitters. Synopsis Kyouko comes to play at the daycare with Kirin after she gets into an argument with Taka about playing boring girly games. Long Summary The story begins on a typical day at the daycare, with all the kids happily playing, Usaida sleeping, and Ryuuichi looking after Midori. Kirin is playing House with Taka and prepares a pretend meal for him. However, instead of accepting the food, Taka knocks the bowl out of her hands and starts rampaging around the room with the twins, claiming that he wants to play Monster. This causes Kirin to cry and run to Ryuuichi for comfort. Ryuuichi tries to reason with Taka by saying that he shouldn't play rough around girls, but Taka refuses to apologize and declares that he won't play with Kirin anymore. Both toddlers start crying, which wakes up Usaida. Ryuuichi explains the situation to him, and he understands how hard it can be for boys and girls to get along sometimes. Usaida mentions that it would be good to have another girl in the daycare for Kirin to play with (excluding Midori, who is still too young to join in and is "more like an animal"), and the two babysitters start to contemplate the idea. Meanwhile, Yagi is walking down the street while talking on the phone with his sister. After he hangs up, he spots his friend Chuukichi's little sister, Kyouko, who is sitting by herself on a swing set. While she's swinging, one of her shoes falls off, and Kyouko walks over to pick it up. However, as soon as she bends over, some of the contents in her backpack spill out on the ground. While she tries and grab her books (causing for items to fall out), Yagi goes over to say hello and almost immediately gets a nosebleed. After Kyouko offers him some tissues, he asks the little girl why she's all by herself. She explains that her brothers Kichi and Suekichi are busy playing soccer and that she'd be alone anyway if she went home. Yagi offers to play with her, but Kyouko rejects him due to his child obsession. As an alternative, Yagi decides to take her to the school daycare. Once they arrive, Yagi introduces Kyouko to Ryuuichi, asking the babysitter if he could keep an eye on her, with Kyouko using the Babysitter Coupon that Yagi previously received (see Chapter 37). Ryuuichi happily accepts and takes her into the daycare room, where all the other children are currently napping. He wakes up Kirin and introduces her to Kyouko, telling her that the two of them will play today. Eager, she greets Kyouko and they quickly become friends.The babysitters look on happily as the two girls start playing with dolls together and thank Yagi for giving Kirin a playmate. However, they become alarmed as Yagi starts bleeding excessively from staring and poking at the children. Shortly after, Taka wakes up from his nap and is surprised to find a mysterious new girl in the daycare room. Ryuuichi introduces Kyouko to Taka and comments how happy Kirin looks to finally have another girl to play with. Taka, on the other hand, becomes jealous of Kirin's new friend and decides to throw a ball at her head to get her attention. When she shrugs it off and continues playing with Kyouko, he asks she wants to play ball with him. However, Kirin rejects Taka, refusing to play with him anymore after how much he bullied her earlier, which leaves him on the verge of tears. All of a sudden, Kichi and Suekichi barge into the room, terrified that their little sister was picked up by the "Hentai" (Yagi). They accuse him of kidnapping Kyouko and drag their sister away to take her home. Kyouko begs them to let her stay, as she wants to keep playing with Kirin, but they refuse. As they leave, Kyouko says goodbye to Kirin and promises to play with her again soon. However, once they're gone, Kirin starts to sob as she realizes that she's all alone again, which wakes up the remaining children. While Ryuuichi tries to console her, Taka decides to cheer her up by asking if she could make him some food. Realizing that he's trying to make up with her, Kirin happily accepts his request. At Chuukichi's work, Kichi, Suekichi, and Kyouko greet him as they enter the store. Their older brother reminds the twins that they didn't really need to get her since she was just at the school, but they felt that it was their duty to protect her from Yagi. While the twins browse through the items, Kyouko tells Chuukichi that she doesn't think that Yagi is really that bad, to which he agrees. As she also tells him about her new friend, the story ends with the children playing at the daycare, with Kirin drawing a picture of Kyouko and herself. Characters in order of Appearance *Kashima Ryuuichi *Kashima Kotarou *Kumatsuka Kirin *Kamitani Taka *Mamizuka Takuma *Mamizuka Kazuma *Sawatori Midori *Yoshihito Usaida *Yagi Tomoya *Nezu Chuukichi *Nezu Kyouko *Nezu Kichi *Nezu Suekichi Gallery Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Summary Category:Chapter Stubs